Friday the Thirteenth
by ASDFers
Summary: That single day before the fourteenth. The last day of the weekdays. That day: the one which people said was unlucky. What will be these people's fates as they encounter the terror of Friday the Thirteenth? - Originally a one-shot, but oh well. -
1. Prologue

A special treat for Friday the 13th. My favourite number (13) and day (Friday). Sorry if it's not good. Unluckiness is luck for me.

Oh, no…this might be posted AFTER Friday the 13th. Oh, well.

I like this day more than Valentine's Day. No offence.

A side note: these thirteen people's stories are sort of connected. Enjoy.

fantasyBOX – Thanks for the review. I'll be dividing this one-shot into chapters as well.

**Belated Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura-sensei owns -Man. You've probably known that by now.**

**

* * *

Friday the Thirteenth**

_By Aleviene  


* * *

Ding-dong…the clock strikes twelve…_

_It's Friday the Thirteenth…_

_Ding-dong…the day has moved…_

_Let the tales begin…_

**I. Allen Walker**

**II. Kanda Yuu**

**III. Lavi the Bookman**

**IV. Lenalee Lee**

**V. Komui Lee**

**VI. Miranda Lotto**

**VII. Aleister Crowley The Third**

**VIII. Cross Marian**

**IX. Reever Wenham**

**X. Jerry**

**XI. Road Kamelot**

**XII. Tyki Mikk**

**XIII. The Earl of Millennium**

_Can these thirteen souls escape their fated misfortune?_


	2. Allen Walker

**I.**

_Allen Walker_

* * *

"I'm hungry…"

The white-haired boy's day had started out poorly. He was forced to wake up at 3.00 AM with a hit from a malfunctioning robot; he tripped over his own feet in attempt to pick up the mission file and tumbled down the stairs three floors down; he was almost beaten to a pulp by a very pissed-off samurai; and worst of all: he dropped all of his food just as he was about to sit down. _And_ there were no more food items left.

And now, after a partially successful mission (because he almost died in the hands of dozens of Level Threes) to retrieve a new Innocence in India (bad memories), he fell into the sea on the way there and was washed up in a shore somewhere that looked like France. All his money was gone, swept away by the roving waters.

"Excuse me, can you speak English?" Allen had asked more than a hundred people in a small provincial town the same question over and over again, and they'd all reply with a violent shake of the head. It was his most unlucky moment: it's been quite awhile since he used his French, and it was already a bit rusty.

_Something in my mind had to choose this day to completely forget __French…_

His albino hair and his black Exorcist coat (minus the scar, because it was hidden) added to their curiosity, as they had never met a person that was so…gothic.

Until at last, a man came up to him and spoke in English. "I can speak English."

"Thank God…" Allen muttered to himself before smiling to the person. "Do you know where the nearest port is?"

Again, his luck failed him miserably. "No, sorry."

And Allen's stomach couldn't take it any longer.

GRRROWL-

He blushed furiously and nodded apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm too hungry…"

"It's alright." He hesitated for awhile before offering Allen a deal. "Look, I'll get you something to eat, as long as you pay me back…"

"YES! Please!" Allen nodded happily, a bit too sudden for the other person. He followed him like a dog following the scent of fresh meat (food).

He led the boy to a small pub. The pungent smell of tobacco wavered in the air, making Allen remember about one particular womanizer teacher. And he remembered one important thing.

_I have no money…_

"So, what'll you two have?" A large and burly barman spoke to them in messy French.

"I'll have some rum-" Allen's companion pointed at him, "-and this boy will have something to eat."

"Right." The barman disappeared behind a swinging kitchen door. A few minutes later, he brought out a plate of snails and a large bottle of rum.

"Here ya go," he said with an expressionless face. Both Allen and the man accepted them gratefully, with the 'grateful' scale tipping much more towards Allen's side.

"God, how the hell can you eat that fast!?"

His plate was instantly empty in a few seconds. "No big deal. May I have another helping?"

"Alright, but you're paying." He laughed and ordered some other food items for Allen in French. Everything that came into Allen's clutches departed as fast as it came: hundreds of empty plates piled up next to him neatly. Everyone in the pub gaped and gasped as the petite boy devoured every single thing in front of his face.

"That should be enough for now." Allen patted his stomach and sighed in content.

_This day wasn't as unlucky as I thought…_

"How are you going to pay for all that!?"

…_Oh, no._

Instinctively, Allen's eyes searched for a table of poker players around him. The good thing that came out of pubs was the amount of suckers that would bet anything for more money out of a simple card game

Allen strolled calmly towards a gang of men, huddled in a circle around a large poker table.

"Excuse me…"

All heads turned around and glared at the small speaker.

"Care to play with me?"

-----

"Call!"

A shirt, some black pants, a pair of boots, and a shocked face: that was all that Allen had on him after a simple game of poker.

"Face it, kid: you're never gonna win against us."

After many years of training and dedication to perfect his cheating skills, they had to let him down on that particular time.

_Why did I leave my cards in the OTHER shirt pocket…_

Allen left, a defeated look plastered firmly on his pale face.

"You're not even good at it…now you've lost almost everything…" his companion sighed and got up from his stool. "You're paying, so…goodbye." He left as soon as Allen sat down on a chair near him.

_Now what?_

"Excuzes-moi, monsieur."

The irritated barman began chattering and reprimanding poor Allen in French. He talked on and on about him not getting any payment from the boy. Allen stared blankly and smiled his sweetest smile.

And he ran as fast as he could; anywhere, as long as he didn't have to pay.

It wasn't until the next day that he was found by a small group of Finders, hidden in a large barrel with the destination of Timbuktu.


	3. Kanda Yuu

**II.**

_Kanda Yuu_

* * *

His exotic Japanese face. His accent. His mysterious attitude. His exceptional swordsman skills. What was imperfect from Kanda Yuu? Absolutely nothing: except his lack of compassion and kindness.

And his obsession with soba and tempura.

So far, Kanda's day has been strangely annoying. The only good event was that Baka Moyashi was out for a solo mission. His day turned worse when Lavi showed up at dinner with a grin.

"So, Kanda: what are you doin'?"

_Tch…not this guy…_

"What do you want, Baka Usagi?" Kanda placed his chopsticks neatly on the soba tray and glared daggers at the annoying presence.

"Komui sent for you; says it's urgent."

"Why the hell did he send an idiot like you?"

"Ouch…" Lavi clutched his chest and pretended that he was deeply, _deeply_ hurt. "Because I was the one who volunteered?"

"Tch…" Kanda got up and pushed away the red-head aside roughly. He glared at anyone that dared to look at his face, and stomped away angrily.

Don't mess with Kanda's soba.

-----

Kanda stormed inside Komui's office with a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' look (a.k.a. pissed-off). He grabbed Komui's lab coat roughly and shook the sleeping Supervisor awake.

"What do you want? Spit it out. _Now._"

Komui woke up with a startled look and whimpered after a few seconds of intimidation. He smiled nervously and fixed his glasses.

"Ah, well, you see…"

"_What_?"

Just as Komui was about to cry, Lavi jumped in and smacked Kanda's head with his hammer. Kanda was caught unguarded, and he fell to the ground with a heavy slump.

"Sorry, Komui; he was a bit too fast for me."

With a relieved sigh, Komui dusted his coat and grinned evilly.

"Good work, Lavi…now, where's that potion…"

Both of them cackled menacingly, towering above the unconscious samurai.

-----

_Damn…those two bastards…_

The samurai woke up, feeling very murderous towards two very annoying schemers.

"Bastards…"

He got up and paused. Something was off, he knew it. He felt absolute uneasiness and pain, as if something entered his mind and grasped it roughly.

Gazing down, he looked at a long piece of cloth, covering his lap and feet and…wait a minute…

He was in a pink floral yukata.

_What…the…-_

A series of swears later, he grasped his yukata and made an attempt to tear it apart (regardless of whether anyone was looking). But he stopped just as he was about to.

Kanda Yuu did an incredible thing that he would never, ever do – he screeched like a girl.

"No way am I going to take off such a pretty yukata!"

…_What!?_

Somewhere behind him, Bookman's apprentice was rolling on the floor, banging his fists hardly.

"Oh. My. God. IT WORKED!" Lavi pointed at Kanda and laughed like he had never laughed before.

At the floor next to him, Kanda saw a small phial. Stuck on its cover were these words:

_Femininity Potion – By Komui_

"Batch # 854 worked like a charm!" From behind his desk, Komui emerged, a wide grin on his mischievous face.

_Son of a-_

"Yuu-chan, you look beautiful in that yukata!"

_That damn Baka Usagi-_

"Why, thank you, Lavi!" Kanda smiled and stopped. "WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT!?"

Lavi laughed again, this time even louder than before. "Oh God – this is just too much!"

Just as quick as that, Kanda's destructive and murderous behaviours were replaced by a charming and compassionate style. His hair was knotted in a traditional Japanese style: a bun on top and strands of hair falling gently on the sides of his face. He wore a thin red lipstick and some pink blush.

She-I mean, he, was a perfect Japanese woman.

"C'mon, Yuu-chan, let's go and meet everyone!"

"Of course, Lavi."

Kanda and Lavi joined hands and walked down the lengthy halls of the Black Order. There was no stopping the number of Finders, Exorcists, scientists, staff member, even the Generals who were present, who were pointing at dear ol' Yuu and laughing their asses off. To top it all off, Kanda didn't even know what they were laughing at. And more than half of the men in the Order almost fell for him.

Oh, the joy.

The next day, he literally tore apart and destroyed the yukata into pieces; washed his face thoroughly until all the makeup and the perfume scent was gone; and last but unquestionably not the least…

"Komui…"

"Lavi…what do you want?"

"Sorry…can't…"

"What?"

The red-head was sent tumbling in, a lifeless figure at the brink of death. With several concussions on his head, numerous lacerations, a few bruises on his face…the injury list went on and on.

Behind his stood Kanda Yuu, minus the yukata and makeup. He had a smirk on his face. Komui swore that it was the most terrifying smirk he had ever seen.

"Prepare to die."

That was the last time Komui and Lavi ever put a prank like that on Kanda.


	4. Lavi the Bookman

**III.**

_Lavi the Bookman_

* * *

Stack, stack, and stack: a large room filled with thousands of hard cover books. It smelt of leather bounds and crippled paper: all out of old age.

In between those items of lore, even before the sun has risen; sitting bored on a small chair behind a small reading desk, was a tired Lavi, the apprentice Bookman.

Since the real Bookman had gone out to an urgent midnight investigation issued by the Bookman Clan, Lavi had to stay at the archives room and read _every single book that the Order has ever made_. In addition: _remember their contents and know every single thing they mention._ For Lavi, it was an easy task (due to his extremely speedy reading and photographic memory), but who'd ever want to spend their entire day in an old and musty environment? Definitely not Lavi.

And why couldn't he just get out of there, you ask? A few reasons.

One: his trustworthy hammer was hidden by his master just before his departure. No hammer, no hammering.

Two: the door of the room was, unluckily, SOLID METAL. One hard kick on it will result in a very nasty sprain, or possibly, broken bones.

Three: a book.

"…Oh, damn…"

Just his misfortune: placing an extremely noticeable stain on an extremely valuable item.

The book was the oldest he could find – even long before the Order was a real Order. It was from the time of the creators of the Cube: those who created Innocence to destroy the Earl of Millennium. And with one large mistake, the book was no longer in mint condition.

All just a small coffee stain…which got larger with each rub that Lavi applied to it.

"Panda's definitely gonna kill me…" he muttered to himself.

Just as he thought that he was about to die, the metal door was opened. In front of the piles of archives and books, stood the lone figure of Johnny, one of the scientists of the Black Order.

"Where's that file…"

_My saviour!_ With the stained book within his clutches, Lavi rushed towards the open door: his only ticket to his freedom. "Thanks, Johnny!"

"Eh? Lavi?" Before Johnny even got a chance to say anything, Lavi disappeared out of sight.

_Now to get this stain away…_

A part of him thought of one person: Komui. That semi-genius, semi-crazy scientist should have something up his sleeve…or somewhere within his storage room. But to confront him would spell trouble for Lavi: because he could choose to simply tell on him, or worse…

A favour.

-----

"Komui!" Lavi rushed into the room, prepared for anything that'll come to him. Komui was drowsily working on his reports. A distinguishable coffee mug was located on an empty spot. In fact, the only empty spot in his messy room.

"Hmm…? Oh…what is it, Lavi?"

Placing the book he held in front of the Supervisor's sight, he inhaled some air and blurted it all out.

"I need a stain removal potion."

An index finger pushed the glasses of Komui Lee upwards. He looked at Lavi emptily, and towards the book he just showed him.

"The Origins of the Order…!" Komui gaped and stared at the large stain. "Are you saying that this is…"

Lavi nodded nervously and scratched his head. "Well, you see…"

"What would Bookman say about this…"

"That's why I'm asking for your help! Please!" Lavi literally got on his knees and begged for assistance from the Order's resident potion maker. "Help me get rid of the stain!"

Lavi's mind trailed back to the two possibilities of confronting Komui. He wished for a third one, but 'volunteering help' was not a word in Komui's mind.

The result was the latter.

An aura of darkness rose from behind the scientist's back. He laughed with no amusement whatsoever: it was pure mischief.

"I might have one phial…but you'll have to do something for me…"

"…Alright. I'm all ears."

Komui marched towards his big storage room o' random stuff and grabbed a few bottles of liquid-something. He dropped it on the couch in front of his desk and cackled.

"This won't hurt at all…"

_Oh, God…_

-----

"Stop…can't take…any more…"

"Oh, alright. I'll stop at # 314."

So far, Lavi has experienced some very nasty side-effects from Komui's potions. Including bulbous cheeks, emotional depression stages, turning half-chicken, child-transformation, excessive hair growth, and a whole lot more.

_This is worse than Bookman…_

Komui was ecstatic: he never got the chance to test out the potions, and now…he had gained a very reliable test subject. Only for the price of a stain remover.

"Alright…here's your prize."

The day dawned at the time of Lavi's next freedom. With a weary hand, he took the phial quickly and exited the room as soon as possible, in order to prevent another confrontation with Komui.

"At last…" Lavi opened the small item and poured its contents on the book. What happened made Lavi cry…literally.

-----

"Hmm…oh, right!"

Komui peered at his storage room once and sighed.

"I think I gave him the wrong one…"

-----

In an instant, the stain grew wider and wider. In addition to that, the book was completely drenched from top to bottom.

Lavi made a large 'O' mouth and stared blankly at the book. He turned his gaze towards the label plastered on the phial.

_Pain Removal – By Komui_

"Oh, God…WHY!?"

Somewhere between his screams and shouts, Bookman (the old one) flew in with his feet poised to kick Lavi on his face. The old Panda finished his mission much too early for Lavi's liking.

BAM-

"Stupid Apprentice…why aren't you reading those archives!? And what's that you're holding!?"

Lavi turned too late.

His only oasis to ease the pain was the liquid that stuck on the wet book.

Good thing that Bookman had another copy, or else Lavi would've gotten much more severe damages.

Not to mention that the next day, he'd have to suffer from Kanda's (and Mugen's) wrath.


	5. Lenalee Lee

**IV.**

_Lenalee Lee_

* * *

She hated to see her comrades die. She hated to see anyone die, actually. Her life was a complete mess before her older brother gave her the salvation she desperately needed. Since she saw a Fallen One, nothing has ever been the same.

It was always the same dream: the death of the Order, and the destruction of everything she loved.

Even Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time, was dead.

…Alright, that was quite a while ago. Now, she carries a small coffee tray for his beloved brother, Komui, who was currently at the Science Department.

BOOM-

She perked up her ears and sighed.

_Brother…not again…_

In the Science Department, Komui was excited and at the same time, devastated. His Komurins had gone on strike, destroying every single thing that he had created. Even his most faithful Komurin, Version # 88, had turned its back against him.

"Komui, help us!" Hundreds of scientists were grasping the shifty elevator's railings: the only safe haven from the rabid robots.

Lenalee came in and gasped. Never has she seen such a large number of Komurins. The worst that she has ever fought was the one that almost turned her into a macho…almost.

She placed the tray somewhere safe and activated her Innocence.

_Here we go again…_

Skidding through the masses of Komurins with ease, she landed next to Komui and exclaimed. "Brother, what happened?"

"Lenalee! Thank goodness you're okay!" He hugged his sister tightly, as if he'd never let her go.

"Um…Brother?"

"Oh, right!" Komui released himself and smiled. "You see, there was…an accident with the Komurins' circuits, so now they're malfunctioning."

"Where are Lavi and the others?"

Komui answered with a grin and a shrug. "I don't know-"

Oozuchi Kozuchi! Mugen! Help us…

From somewhere around the floor, four people exclaimed, each bearing their own Innocence.

"NOOO!!! MY LOVELY KOMURINS!!!"

_But they're trying to help…_

"Tch, shut up, Komui!" Kanda flew up and slashed another one of the flying Komurins. "Kaichuu: Ichigen!" A swarm of insects devoured another handful of Komurins. Komui was devastated and depressed, so much, that he snapped.

"You won't kill my Komurins! Behold!" He took out a remote control with a (not surprisingly) big red button on the top. Cackling again and again, he pressed it firmly and broke into an evil laughter.

"The Ultimate Komurin! Version # 888!"

Out of the shadows, emerged a robotic figure, gleaming metal and weaponry. It was humongous and strangely annoying to look at, despite it being the latest of all the Komurins.

"You will NEVER destroy this one! Muahahahaha!!!"

_I thought we had to destroy them, not make new ones…_

Lenalee sighed again and helped out with the destruction of the Komurins. She leaped gracefully in the air, avoiding the crazy robots' missiles and random injections. Lavi helped out when necessary, while Kanda just minded his own damn problems and completely ignored the others. Miranda and Crowley, on the other hand, tried their best to avoid the attacks, since both of their Innocence were of no use towards the non-Akumas.

"Komurin # 888! Attack everyone except my dear Lenalee!"

"PROCESSING COMMAND…" The metal monster nodded mechanically and charged towards the five (minus one) Exorcists. It released several projectiles, ranging from pillows to rubber pellets, before tripping over a small item at the edge of a small corner.

Coffee.

BZZT-

"Komurin?"

"TARGET: LENALEE LEE…"

Komui gaped and tried his best to shout out his orders. "NO! Not Lenalee!"

Stepping on the air, Lenalee glanced at the turned mugs. _Must be the coffee…_

Lavi stood next to her and grinned. "We'll protect you!" Lenalee smiled back before nodding and charging towards the other leftover Komurins.

"Extend!" Lavi used his hammer to reach the robot's feet and destroy them completely. That was not an easy job, he realized, as it took him several tries before its left foot was completely damaged.

"TARGET: LAVI. DESTROY!"

"Uh-oh…"

Before Lavi could escape, # 888 kicked him upwards, sending him to the highest floor of the Order. At the last moment, it fired a tranquilizer gun at the poor red-head. Out cold…

One down.

"Lavi!" Lenalee glanced once towards the boy's figure before turning back to the battle in front of her eyes.

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!" Mugen was imbedded deeply into # 888's head. Sadly, even the sheer force of the attack plus the First Illusion's power wasn't a match for the might of the new Komurin.

"Tch-"

"TARGET: KANDA YUU. OBLITERATE!"

"As if a piece of scrap metal could kill me!"

With his Mugen raised above his head, Kanda slashed through the robot's body. Well, _tried_, anyway.

CLANG-

The deafening sound of steel meeting steel rang sharply throughout the Order.

BAM-

That was the only time Kanda has ever lost to a Komurin.

Two down.

"If only we could do something…" Miranda hesitated before rushing to Kanda's side (Lavi was WAY up there somewhere) and attempting to turn back his time.

Bad mistake.

"TARGET: MIRANDA LOTTO. RESTRAIN!"

"No!" Miranda activated her Time Record only for a few milliseconds, as the large hands of # 888 grasped her and injected yet another tranquilizer into her arm.

Three down.

Crowley watched it all and went into his Dark Mode. He kicked the big lump of metal and grimaced from the pain. Obviously, the robot was too hard to defeat only with sheer force.

"Damn it!"

"TARGET: ALEISTER CROWLEY THE THIRD. FIRE!"

After a series of projectiles and such, Crowley converted back into his normal form due to the lack of Akuma blood.

Just in time to see # 888 inject another tranquilizer gun into his veins.

Four down.

Seriously, where did this robot get the tranquilizers from? That answer lies within Komui's hands.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY PRECIOUS SISTER!" Komui made a suicidal jump and landed awkwardly on top of his own creation.

"TARGET: LENALEE LEE. MACHO OPERATION!"

Lenalee couldn't run away, despite the fact that she had her new Dark Boots. She was too shocked by the loss of her comrades.

_Everyone…I'm sorry…_

The dreaded thing that haunted Komui and hundreds of the Order's members' imaginations would soon come true.

"Lenalee's turned macho!"

On that day, many men were dismayed of what became of Lenalee. Komui locked himself in his office, never showing up until the next day.

The other Exorcists were released soon after Lenalee's operation. And this time, their anger was enough to destroy # 888 once and for all.

Don't worry; the macho muscles on Lenalee were just stick-ons. They didn't find out until the next day, though…


	6. Komui Lee

**V.**

_Komui Lee_

* * *

There are three things that the Supervisor was mostly obsessed with. His potions, his Komurins, and most importantly, his lovely, darling sister, Lenalee.

In contrast, there are many things that he hated, including those who hate his potions, those who destroy his Komurins, and those who did anything to Lenalee that he considers as 'bad'.

So far, his Komurins were completely obliterated, his potions were all failures, AND he had millions of paperwork to be done by tomorrow.

What could possibly go wrong?

On that day, he was still awake, even after more than 20 hours of no sleep. Bags under his eyes were present and visible; yet, strange enough, he couldn't even sleep at all.

_Is it the coffee?_

Komui kept on finishing his job for a few hours before departing to the Science Department to finish off his Komurin.

And then it happened.

"Lenalee! I missed you!"

_My only oasis, my macho (but still lovely) Lenalee, my little sister-_

"Um, may I ask you something, Brother?"

Komui nodded all too happily and flashed his best smile. "Of course! Anything!"

"What happens if someone likes me and they show it?"

The brother answered quickly; much quicker than Lenalee expected. "I'd kill him!"

"What if I like him back?"

"I'd kill him and make you happy again!"

"…"

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Lenalee?" Komui looked at her sister's expression and paused.

He had a feeling that this day would come, but he had never expected it to come this fast. Why, he remembered the first time she smiled after years of training at the Order without his guidance. Lenalee had become very dependant on him years ago, and it pained him so much that she had to undergo such drastic measures and tortures from the Central.

And now, his little sister knows what it means to truly love someone else. Or is it just a harmless crush?

"It's nothing important, Brother…" Lenalee raised her head and smiled sweetly.

Komui's troubles were soon forgotten.

"Oh, alright!" Komui rushed to Lenalee and hugged her tightly before she left his office. He sighed in content, looking at his sister one more time before getting back to work.

_Now, I've got to finish these…_

-----

There's this nagging rumour that has been circulating around the Order that started on that day. Komui, being the Supervisor and all, was determined to find out what it was. Problem was that every time he asked someone about it, they'd pretend not to know. And Mr. Komui Lee doesn't like it when people do that to him.

"Jerry…do you know what everyone's talking about?"

Komui sat crouched in the corner of a busy kitchen; his friend, Jerry, was busily taking orders.

"Oh~ that rumour? Everyone knows it!"

"Except me…" Komui rolled himself up in a ball and sighed heavily.

"It's not a big deal…it's just that Lenalee has- oh!"

CLICK-

A cog in Komui's brain started moving at a rapid speed.

"What did you say my darling Lenalee has, hmm?"

Jerry smacked his head, a rare occasion, and explained all of it to his dear friend. "People say that Lenalee has a boyfriend."

"WHAT!? WHO!? WHEN!?" Komui grasped Jerry's collar and shook him violently, demanding for an answer…answers.

Jerry thanked the day that he made Komui his close friend. Or else, he'd probably suspect him of being his little sister's boyfriend, which is technically, IMPOSSIBLE.

"Some say it's either…Kanda Yuu, Lavi the Bookman…or Allen Walker."

KEKEKEKE-

"Komui?"

"Those three…" He rubbed his hands and rushed away, leaving the dumbfounded (but still very busy) Jerry.

_I'll get you all!_

-----

"Allen Walker went on a mission this morning."

Silence.

"Oh, right!"

_That crosses Allen out…_

"I hear Kanda's been in the meditating room for quite awhile." The unlucky Finder that Komui confronted blurted out quickly, hoping that perhaps the scientist would let his shirt go.

"Kanda Yuu…the next candidate!"

-----

Komui's determination turned out to be his largest downfall.

"Say that again."

A sword was stuck firmly into the wall, just a few millimetres next to Komui's sweating face.

"A-are…you…"

STAB-

That was the wall being stabbed. NOT Komui, but nearly.

"Why the FUCK did you think I was Lenalee's fucking BOYFRIEND!?"

Komui ran for his dear life before Kanda thought of releasing his First Illusion.

_Definitely not Kanda…_

-----

"Komui! Why are you here?"

"ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER!?"

Lavi scratched his head before saying a clear and calm "No." He knew if he said the opposite, Komui's grin would be the last thing he'll see.

"GOOD!"

_That was just a rumour…_

"By the way, I hear Lenalee…" Lavi chuckled before continuing his sentence. "Has someone she likes!"

SNAP-

And the whole questioning thing started all over again. Lavi laughed at the poor Finders and scientists who were all interrogated by the sister-obsessed man. Komui himself, in fact, was questioning the whole lot of the Order, which took him only an hour due to his incredible anger mode.

"N-No!"

"Ah…good…"

Komui paced back to his office and fell down in a heavy slump. He was tired beyond repair; he'd reckon even a full tray of Lenalee's coffee wouldn't cure his tiredness.

_All just a rumour…so tired…_

KNOCK-

Lavi peered inside his office and whispered loudly.

"Hey, Komui…"

"Oh, Lavi."

"You wanna play a trick on Yuu-chan?"

When it comes to playing tricks and testing out his potions, Komui will always say "Of course!"

_I guess my luck has turned better!_

In fact, his misfortune continued even until the next day, when Kanda successfully massacred him.

He never even knew that Lenalee really did have someone that she liked.

Well, Komui's life has never been that lucky, anyway.


	7. Miranda Lotto

**VI.**

_Miranda Lotto_

_

* * *

I curse you…Miranda Lotto!_

"Hmm? Did someone speak to me?"

The bearer of the Time Record tilted her head slightly to listen to any sound that came.

_Just my imagination…_

"Miranda! Can you help me with these plates?" A cook came up to her a placed a large pile of china on her outstretched hands. "Follow me to the kitchen!"

She nodded and stretched her foot forward in attempt to walk. One…two…three…and no surprise…

CRASH!

"AAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Miranda bowed down to the ground, head sticking on the cold floor. The cook sighed and opened his mouth to comfort her.

_Curse you…_

"…Stupid."

"Huh?" Miranda looked up and wiped her tears. What she saw was the angry face of a man, pointing an index finger at her.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?"

EEP-

A series of cries and angry lectures about her miserable life skills later, Miranda felt her heart sink down to a new low. It was just like in her hometown, before she had a life as an Exorcist; before she even got a single word of thanks.

_Serves her right…_

-----

"Miranda, can you please bring these potions to Lab # 21?"

"Miranda, help me with this work, will you?"

"Can you sew this jacket?"

"Please clean this up!"

With each passing member of the Order and with each request they gave, Miranda's heart began to sink deeper into her old self.

She dropped all of the potions on top of a few scientists and got a severe scolding.

She messed up with the paperwork and was glared at by a few of the Finders.

She completely ruined the nice Exorcist jacket and made one particularly irritated samurai angry.

She slipped on her own tears and ruined the whole polished floor.

And amidst the entire ruckus, a lone figure watched silently, her laughs inaudible even to those near her.

_Serves you right!_

One particular event that turned Miranda's life from worse to miserable…

"Miranda!"

_Oh, please…not again…_

She looked up from her series of sobs and hiccupped once. "Oh…Lavi…do you want something?" The red-head had a series of injuries, ranging from minor cuts to almost major bruises.

"Yeah! Can you take this book to the storage room?" He grinned. "I kind of wrecked the thing…"

"Oh…sure…" Miranda wiped off her tears and accepted the book half-heartedly. The boy grinned once more before trailing off. From behind her, a figure of a Panda-like old man chased after the bouncing Rabbit.

"Stupid Apprentice! I'm not done with you!"

_Bookman…_

-----

"Excuse me-"

The Exorcist turned to see a timid Miranda, holding a book in her arms. Unfortunately for her, the Exorcist was one very pissed-off person.

EEP-

Kanda Yuu was pissed-off beyond repair. With all the commotion about the Komurins' attacks to the Order, he made a mental not to glare at anyone who dared to talk, stare, touch, or even THINK of him-

Which is in fact, all that Miranda was doing.

"What do you want?" The samurai glared intently at her. Miranda just shrunk a few centimetres back.

"P-please…I'M SORRY!" The woman cried once more before bowing flat on the ground. Kanda raised his eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"Spit it out."

"I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO THANK ME! I ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING WRONG!" Miranda wailed over and over again. Kanda slapped his forehead (mind you, in his mind) and made an almost inaudible sigh.

"Whatever." He went away calmly, ignoring the older woman's cries and mutters.

GRIP-

Miranda's hand clutched the end of Kanda's long training pants.

PLOP-

A vein in Kanda's head just popped out.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

_Eh? What did I do now??_

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

SLAP-

With one free hand (the other was holding Mugen), Kanda slapped away Miranda's hand roughly and glared at her.

"Useless."

Miranda's world just split into a few smaller pieces (as if it wasn't small enough by then).

-----

Lenalee marched in, her macho figure a disgusting combination with her petite face. She didn't seem to care much, although she was silently crying in her mind.

"Lenalee…help me…"

"Hmm?" The burly girl turned her head to see a devastated and depressed Miranda Lotto. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Can you please direct me to the storage room?"

"Of course, but which one?"

Miranda paused and trembled.

_I forgot to ask Lavi which one!_

"Miranda…?"

"PLEASE, DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME!!!"

A few minutes later, Lenalee's kind and gentle demeanour managed to subdue the cries and moans of the sobbing Exorcist.

"Don't worry, Miss Miranda…I'm sure Lavi won't be angry at you."

"NO! I'M SO USELESS!" Miranda grabbed the sides of her head and pounded it on a nearby wall. Lenalee gasped and pulled her away before she could make a concussion on herself.

"Miss Miranda! Please get a hold of yourself!"

Shock and frustration mixed into one, and Miranda snapped (just like any other emotionally-challenged person).

HEHEHEHE-

Lenalee backed away, feeling the room's temperature drop down several degrees. Miranda let out an ominous aura, even worse than Komui's when he made something new.

"I don't deserve to live…I'm a failure…"

Lenalee shook her shoulders in attempt to perk her up again, but to no avail. With her newly found 'gloomy' power, Miranda walked quickly to an empty room (even walking faster than Lenalee) and shut the door tightly.

A small figure appeared in the corner of that particular room and hugged the Exorcist's form.

"_Miranda…I curse you to play with me…"_

Miranda was found lying on the floor, inside one of the archives room the next day. Everyone (including Kanda who was damn reluctant) apologized to her about what happened the past day.

_Until next time, Miranda…until next time._


	8. Aleister Crowley The Third

**VII.**

_Aleister Crowley The Third_

* * *

Crowley had a dream last night. It was a beautiful dream, filled with happy thoughts of Eliade and himself. There were no Akumas, no Noah, nothing that dared to disturb the harmonious atmosphere.

Until he came into his dream. The Earl of Millennium burst into the serene picture, bringing forth with him a massive army of Akumas and his Noah. Eliade disappeared from his sight and his clutches. Instead, five Exorcists came, bearing their activated Innocence. Crowley realized that this was a war: not a peaceful life where everything fell to its correct place.

_Miranda Lotto…she exhausted all of her powers to turn back time…_

_Lavi…he neglected his occupation and destiny as a Bookman and risked his life to save his dear friends…_

_Kanda Yuu…he sacrificed the last petal of his lotus to destroy the enemy…_

_Lenalee Lee…she lost her Innocence and her life to protect everyone…_

_Allen Walker…he died with the Earl of Millennium…_

Then, what did he do?

-----

"Wake up, Crow-chan!"

The vampire-like man woke up sleepily, his hands clutching a small portrait of his dearly departed Eliade. Lavi grinned at him and skipped away, intent on escaping the clutches of the angered Bookman.

"What time is it…?" Crowley rose up from his bed and walked empty-minded to his sanctuary: his garden.

"Good morning…" he greeted all of the carnivorous plants growing in the flourishing greenhouse. They greeted him back, releasing a wonderful mixture of scents: roses, violets, lilies…and they grew.

The day was as beautiful as ever.

-----

After the Komurins' incident, Crowley felt pathetic and useless for not doing anything at all. Whereas the other five Exorcists tried their best to vanquish the enemy and help each other, he only managed to dent the robot that went on a rampage earlier. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from coming to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

"Crow-chan! You okay?"

"Oh, Lavi…yes, I am fine."

"How 'bout you, Lenalee?"

The macho girl sighed heavily before nodding. "I think so…"

_Besides the macho form…_

"And you, Yuu-chan-"

CLANG-

Lavi brought his hammer up just in time to block Kanda's Mugen. "Shut. Up."

"H-hey, no need to get angry, right?"

Lavi and Kanda started their battle, with Kanda doing all the attacking and Lavi struggling to avoid them.

Crowley shook his head and went back to his garden.

-----

"Eliade…I miss you…"

He touched one of his roses and smiled. The scent of flowers calmed him down; the colours of the blossoms were like rainbows of different spectrums; the beautiful vegetation thrived. Crowley sat down on a wooden bench and closed his eyes, when…

BLAST-

"You are dead, Baka Usagi!"

"Can we talk this over!?"

The battling pair came crashing in through the glass windows. Shards of broken debris flew in the air, falling to the ground with crackles and tinkles.

All the gigantic flowers turned towards the two, sensing the dark and angry aura coming from them. They shot out their vines and made several attempts to capture both the Bookman and the samurai.

"What the- Kaichuu: Ichigen!" With a swipe of Mugen, Kanda managed to destroy all the flowers that came towards him. Yet, there were many more, aiming to devour the two Exorcists.

Lavi activated his Innocence and smirked. "Guess you need my help, huh, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda answered with a glare and a loud 'tch' before slashing through a few other carnivorous flowers.

"Ban Activation!" Lavi's activated hammer had a 'fire' sign on its front. "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

A high pillar of fire stormed inside the greenhouse, destroying every single flower in its path.

And all Crowley did was stare at the scene unravelling in front of his very eyes.

"No…my flowers…gone…"

Lavi and Kanda landed next to Crowley with a thump. They knew that they had destroyed his favourite plants, but what else could they do? Die in the hands- vines, of the freakishly love-searching plants?

"Sorry, Crow-chan."

"Tch…"

With a bow from Lavi (NOT Kanda), two of them resumed their previous fight again.

_All my hard work…destroyed…_

The poor and devastated man locked himself in his room until the next day.

_Wake up, Crowley…_

"Eliade?" Crowley looked up and searched for the sweet voice that called his name. He stood up and went to his destroyed garden, charred with black after Lavi burnt the whole place down.

In the middle of the garden, a small sprout peeked out from its place on the barren ground. It was a small, insignificant thing; yet it was green in comparison to its brown and black neighbours.

_A new life._


	9. Cross Marian

**VIII.**

_Cross Marian_

* * *

Cross was cross. Those were the words that would best describe his current state. Sure, he had managed to avoid any confrontation with the Exorcists or any other member of the Order. Sure, he had conveniently disposed of his debts and placed his Idiot Apprentice to pay for them. But he hadn't expected THAT to happen.

Ah, India: a lovely place where everything was curry, curry, and more curry to eat. The beetles were numerous, the women were dancing, and to top it all off: it was damn hot all day long.

Our dear General was waiting for the night to come: hopefully, sooner than he expected. In his dictionary, the word 'night' is and will always be, synonymous to 'booze, women, love-making, harem, sex…' and all the good things a real man could ever want.

Yes, especially in India, where the women are numerous and exotic. And everything is cheap, as well.

This time, the word 'night' meant just that: 'a very dull and tedious night with no one to accompany him'.

"You the guy called Cross?" The pub guard would say in a strong Indian accent, and Cross would glare at him (except if it was a she) and mutter an audible "Yes".

And sure enough, he was kicked out of every single nightclub, pub, bar…you name it; in India.

All because of one particular white-haired Exorcist, who by now has managed to escape this country.

"Damn…that Idiot Apprentice…"

-----

Somewhere on a large ship, a white-haired boy sneezed violently. His little pet…golden ball, flew around him, afraid that he might've caught a cold.

"I'm fine, Tim."

What he didn't know was that a red-haired General was cursing him silently in the country that he had recently left…

-----

"Hey, lookin' good, hot-shot," Cross complimented on a large-breasted woman in her teen years. She looked at Cross angrily and slapped him right on his cheek.

"Ouch…tough, aren't ya?"

The woman spat out curses and swear words in her own language and kicked Cross right on his…you know what I mean.

If you're thinking about THAT, then you're mistaken. It was his butt.

"Damn woman…you're not that good-looking either…" he shook his head and got up again, dusting his Exorcist coat.

"Hey, are you a foreigner?"

Cross turned to see a beautiful, brown-skinned woman smiling at him.

_Beautiful…sexy…_

"Why yes, yes I am."

She smiled once more, that beautiful smile of a matured lady that made even Cross' womanizer mind want to make her his wife.

"Would you like come with me…to my house?"

_Oh, a naughty one indeed…_

"Of course, dear."

Cross followed her, thoughts of lust and contentment popping up in his mind. He hadn't had a decent relationship with a woman for so long, he almost thought that he'd go insane.

But not today. Today, the woman would relieve him of his suffering. The beautiful exotic woman…how many times exactly have these words been repeated? That Cross would definitely want to have.

"Oh, we're here."

The General glanced above her shoulders and rubbed his chin in wonder.

_So, a RICH naughty girl…_

The house in front of him was much different from the others. Apart from its size, it was literally, a palace fit for a king, or a rajah; whatever you call a ruler in India.

She clapped her hands, and out came two women. Beautiful, but not as wonderful as their master.

_Oh God…twin WOMEN servants…_Cross thanked whoever was giving him the so-needed luck he never asked for.

"Abhilasha, Abha; see to it that our dear guest is given a proper room and lodgings!"

The twin servants nodded and escorted Cross to his room (his hands strangely strayed to their shoulders).

-----

"Akuma…but it's far away…"

Allen's eye swirled around, sensing the vague presence of a few dozen Akumas from the direction of India.

"I hope some other Exorcist comes there…"

-----

"Miss Aditi will be with you shortly."

_Miss, eh…_

She came in with her silken gown trailing behind. Her face was covered with a transparent veil; her dark blue hair fell down in perfect strands; her body was just divine.

"Welcome, foreigner." She held two golden cups in her hands and offered one to the General. Cross took it obligingly.

_Thank God there's alcohol…_

"So, what brings you to this humble country?"

"Business. But mostly…" The red-head placed his hand gently on Aditi's cheek and leaned forward to whisper sweet nothings to her. "To meet such a beautiful and attractive woman like you, dear."

"Oh, General…you do realize that I am alone, do you?"

"But of course." Cross moved back and kissed her lips slowly, savouring the scent of spices and Indian flowers wafting from her delicate body.

And then he realized.

_General…? How does she know?_

Cross backed away and smiled. His eyes, however, did not portray the smile fully. "Well, dear, you must forgive me, but it seems that you were never meant for me."

"What do you-"

"JUDGEMENT!"

Oh yes, Cross had thought that his night would be the same as any other night: women and the sort. But this; he had never expected this to happen.

In the night, the General vanquished a few dozens of Akumas, all of them led by the Level Four Aditi.

_Damn…and she was such a beautiful woman…_

-----

"No signs of Akuma…an Exorcist…"

-----

Just on that night, no women nor booze (even the one in the golden cup wasn't exactly 'booze') graced Cross' life.

Until on the next day, he left India and settled for a few oriental beauties. Let's say…oh, China.


	10. Reever Wenham

**IX.**

_Reever Wenham_

* * *

The sort-of young scientist had accompanied his crazy boss as his assistant for quite a long time. He had endured many pains: injuries, cuts, scratches, bruises, sleep dilemmas…one had to wonder how he stayed alive after all those incidents that happened to him.

Today, he would never have to suffer.

He was on a break.

Reever Wenham, who had never gotten a day out issued from the Supervisor, had just earned his ticket to a temporary, but much needed, freedom.

He had finished all of his paperwork yesterday, so nothing was going to be out of place. Or so he thought.

One.

"Reever! I need you to finish-" Komui dumped yet another stack of files before leaving to his office. "-this!"

"But, you said I could have a day off!"

"Did I?" The Supervisor patted his beret before grinning. "Oh, right! I take it back! Sorry!"

_Why, God…why…_

Two.

"Reever! Come to the Science Department, and hurry!"

The man shuddered, thinking about what his boss would want with his extra help. He silently cursed someone up there who made his life miserable as it is before.

-----

"Perfect timing! Look at this!"

Reever glanced over Komui's shoulder and moaned.

_Not another Komurin…_

"Supervisor, don't you think that you make too many Komurins?"

Komui shook his head so violently; Reever thought it was going to turn 180 degrees horizontally. He shook the thought away and sighed.

"If you possibly can, please stop making weird things!"

"Never! These are my most precious creations!"

_Typically Komui…_

CLICK-

"…What was that sound?" Reever backed away, unsure of what would happen to them all. A single 'click' could mean anything; from a simple hand snapping sequence…

To a virtually unstoppable army of mad robots which annoyingly, resembles Komui's face.

Three.

He couldn't bear it any longer. He could take a round of non-stop paper signing. He could endure the pain of losing someone he loved dearly. He could even bear the sufferings of when someone attacks or hurts him.

Although this was highly unexpected.

"So you see, Lavi and Kanda destroyed the greenhouse."

"Why am I in this, exactly?"

Johnny, the younger of the two fixed his glasses before continuing the conversation. "Because Komui asked you to fix it." He handed Reever some tools before strolling away calmly.

Reever cursed the day he learned to fix things with ease.

_How did I end up working under that guy, anyway?_

Four.

"Is that a woman in a Japanese dress?"

STRIKE-

_Why am I thinking like Lavi?_

The woman was graceful and beautiful. Nothing else mattered. Reever walked towards her, attempting to greet the lovely lady or…something.

And he saw him.

Lavi was the person accompanying the woman; he had a huge grin on his face which spelt mischief. The lady didn't seem to mind the fact that the red-head was making fun of her (for no reason).

The Australian man looked around him to see hundreds of Finders and scientists falling head-over-heels for the visitor.

"Lavi, who's the beautiful woman?" Reever asked while smiling at the woman. She looked at him before giving a friendly smile.

_She's lovely…do I know her?_

AHA-

"Didn't you all not notice?" Lavi clutched his stomach in attempt to restrain his obvious laughter. "Too…funny…"

"Alright, what's so funny?"

Lavi gestured at the woman and spoke in between a muffled laughter. "It's Kanda!"

…

"WHAT!?"

Reever was shocked. His innocent crush, his first love since joining the Order…crushed.

All because the woman he took interest upon was actually a man.

Last.

He sat down on his chair; piles of paper scattered everywhere, all finished and completed, no thanks to Komui. He sighed heavily and slumped on a comfortable sofa in front of Komui's desk.

_What a day…_

BAM-

"Finish this by tomorrow, okay?"

Reever looked at Komui's bright face, then at the new piles next to his desk. He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out.

_Why does this keep happening to me…_

At least on the next day, he really did obtain his well-deserved day-off.


	11. Jerry

**X.**

_Jerry_

* * *

"I'll have some toast, please."

"How about…a large bowl of ramen?"

"Hmm, steak, medium; spaghetti bolognaise; spicy curry…and water."

"Mitarashi dango, and can you make it quick, please?"

Jerry's days were filled by stacks of orders and orders and…more orders. He was always at his best when cooking for others, even for the black-holed stomach of the white-haired Exorcist that everyone's familiar with.

With him gone, Jerry's job just got about a quarter easier than before. Allen was, in fact, on a mission to retrieve Innocence. But still, without the smiling face of the boy that kept him active all the time, the head cook could not cook as enthusiastically as before.

Of course, it has happened before. Many times, in fact. Still, that day was special. It was the day when there were strangely, fewer ingredients than before. Blame the Central.

This morning, in fact…

"Soba." Yes, the samurai came in earlier than before and ordered his favourite thing. Jerry smiled, nodded, and shouted out the order. In a few minutes time, his order was ready to be taken away.

Kanda sat alone at a faraway table. He placed his tray neatly, sat down, and mumbled an extremely low "Itadakimasu" to himself.

GULP-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He stormed to the ordering box, pushing aside the unfortunate people who were lazily queuing in line. Jerry looked at his actions and wondered what he did wrong this time.

"This crap is not soba!"

Jerry had the first shock of his life. Someone actually said that the food he cooked…the food that he cooked with all of his efforts and life…was CRAP.

He gaped and forced his lower jaw closed afterwards. Kanda handed his tray roughly to Jerry and scoffed. He left the cafeteria in a bad mood, even worse than his usual mode.

"How could this happen?"

And then, another batch of Finders came and started ordering numerous meals, from kebabs to escargots.

As you can see, Jerry was well-renowned in the Order for having a great memory when it comes to taking orders without jotting them down. But this time, his memory might just fail him.

The group of Finders got their food, all right. But every single one was wrong.

"But I ordered a sandwich!"

"What is THIS thing!?"

"Ugh…I'm allergic to peanuts…"

And many other complaints.

_Failure…_

-----

At lunch, things started to get worse…

"Jerry, I'll have the usual!" Lavi stormed in with his cheery disposition a bit off than usual and rushed to the order box before anyone could go there. "A bowl of ramen, some salad, fried chicken, roast beef. Oh, and gelato, please."

"Oh, alright!" Jerry shouted all of the above to his staff. Some of the cooks stopped cooking and looked at him with depressed expressions.

"What's wrong?"

"Jerry…"

"We're out of meat."

Shock.

-----

A bit of a break from complaints…

"Hey, do you know that Lenalee has a girlfriend?"

Jerry's ears perked up upon hearing those words.

"Yeah, it's either that Bookman guy, the anti-social Kanda, or the kid."

"You mean that Allen guy?"

"Yeah, the short one."

The cook walked towards his staff and tapped one of their shoulders. "Is the rumour true?"

He turned around and nodded to Jerry. "Yeah, they all know."

"Even Komui?"

Silence.

"No. Never Komui."

They resumed their activities again, this time whispering to each other about the rumour.

And then Komui came in with a pout on his face.

-----

The last length of the day: dinner.

Kanda came in again, ordering for the same soba in caution. This time, Jerry put all of his mind and soul to creating the perfect soba.

GULP-

"…Not bad."

Next up: the antics of Lavi.

"The same as last time, please!"

And they turned out in the red-head's contented stomach. So far, everything has been perfectly cooked and served. Much different from the previous attempts to satisfy the early consumers…

Besides being half-threatened by Komui to spit out the things about Lenalee. Twice.

"Jerry! Miranda dropped dozens of our precious china!"

…_Oh, no…_

But it all passed away at the next day, when Jerry saw Allen's almost cheerful face. On that day, he swore he'd give the boy anything he wishes for. ANYTHING.


	12. Road Kamelot

**XI.**

_Road Kamelot_

* * *

That smug face which laughed over and over at others' misfortune was now the one who was being laughed at. By her own self.

"Homework, Road."

"Aww, do I have to?"

Her father nodded and went away. His country's business, no doubt about it.

The candy-lover hated homework like she hated those fucking Exorcists. Except one particular white-haired boy by the name of Allen Walker. Road took a picture of him (where she got it, no one knows) and kissed his face.

"Allen~ I wonder where you are?"

-----

Allen shivered.

-----

"Road, be a good girl and do your homework, alright?"

The Earl was playing his piano cheerfully. It seems that he had found something that added to his excitement. Road made a small frown before grabbing Lero and riding away to a certain Noah's room.

"Tyki!"

BAM-

But the room was empty.

"Where is he?" Road flew on Lero, back and forth, ignoring the poor umbrella's moans and groans. Tyki, her uncle, has simply disappeared out of sight.

"This means I have to do my homework…" Road cursed her fate and went into her room to do her homework in defeat.

Following her every move was a small figure of a Level Two.

"Miss Road…"

Road turned around to see nothing in particular.

_Hmm? How weird~_

She continued to fly towards her room in silence, sucking her lollipop happily.

BLAM-

The oldest Noah's room was filled with candy and chocolate goodies and cakes, and many other kinds of delicatessens. She wasn't a sweet freak like her deceased Noah 'brother', Skin Bolic, but she still had a liking for things like that.

Road opened the door wide and stopped. Lero too, also stopped in response to the loss of Road's candy-sucking sound.

In front of their very faces, stood a normal room like any other. Some might say that it was grand and spacey. For Road, it was just torture.

"Where…are…my…SWEETS!?"

-----

The Level Two that followed its mistress jumped up and ran away for its life. Why? Because it knew who, where, and when, Road's foods were taken away.

Unfortunately, Road's anger was enough to capture the fleeing Akuma.

"Where. Is. My. CANDY!?"

She had a terrifying expression, much like the Earl's, only less freakishly large and menacing. Summoning a few candles, she threatened to kill the Akuma at once if it didn't tell her what she needed to know.

"P-please…I d-didn't do…anything…"

"SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

With a trembling finger (since it was in human form), it pointed at a large gaping hole at the corner of the room.

"Five Level Fours…"

"Oh, they want to play, do they?"

"I-I guess so-"

STAB-

Thirteen candles flew towards the trembling Akuma, destroying it once and for all. Road giggled maniacally before grabbing Lero and flying through the large gap.

_We'll see about that…_

-----

"Oh, my…Road's not doing her homework…"

BANG-

A loud vibrating sound emanated from the Earl's piano as he stopped playing. His mouth curled up into an amused grin, almost impossible for normal people to do.

"I wonder what she's going to do with those five…"

-----

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax. We're Level Fours; much more powerful than some stupid Level Three."

The flying figures of five Level Fours soared across the Pacific Ocean. Five of them had the trapped souls of five famous cooks within them. They had a plan; a plan to steal all of the food in the world. They had almost succeeded with the raid on the Order's kitchen, but the Komurins' rampage prevented that from happening.

"Still, a Noah is much more powerful than a mere Akuma…"

"Shut up and help me carry this!"

From afar, Road readied hundreds of her candles, all lit up brightly with the background of the setting sun.

"Lero…are you sure you can take them down, Lero?"

Road grinned evilly before charging towards the five.

"Of course."

-----

"AAAHHH!!! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA!"

STAB-STAB-STAB-

"Ahahahaha! Stupid Akuma! You'll pay for stealing MY food!"

Just as any sadistic girl would do to her doll, the Noah stabbed the five Akumas with her candles and sent them to her Dream World, where they were repeatedly destroyed by the image of a cursed Exorcist.

But sadly for Road…

The beautiful and delicious cookies, cakes, éclairs, tarts, et cetera and so on…were washed away into the deep blue ocean.

The partially angry and depressed girl went back to her room, defeated and extremely annoyed.

Not to mention, she still had tons of homework to do.

The Earl gave her another year's supply of delicacies the day after the incident. And she managed to force her unwilling uncle to do her homework.


	13. Tyki Mikk

**XII.**

_Tyki Mikk_

* * *

When he was a human, everything seemed so peaceful. He'd always play his favourite poker (and avoid Cheating Boy A when possible). He had many things, many people that he liked.

But when he was a Noah, he loved. And the things he loves, he kills.

_Because I love them._

"Hey, Tyki! Come and play with us!" His two friends at the Kirilenko Mine would call him and gamble a few times with the locals.

_These are my friends…_

And on one relaxed day, he purposefully left his room to avoid Road's nagging and to meet up with his companions in a small French pub.

_Yes, when I am a human…_

But fate tells him otherwise.

He showed up with a smile on his hungered face: the Cheating Boy A which Tyki tried so hard NOT to encounter. Because if he met him, then he'd have to turn into a Noah. And who knows what will happen to his human friends if he does.

So he took another drastic measure: disguise.

"Would you like to play a game of poker with me?"

_Oh, no…we are definitely going to lose…_

Not.

"Call!"

Tyki was in shock. The infamous Cheating Boy A, the one that never loses in a game of poker…

Loses.

"See, kid? You can't beat veterans like us!"

Being a Noah, he felt the urge to kill every single member of the Order that passed through his way. He had said to himself that he'd kill Cheating Boy A, regardless of whether he won or not.

But this? He never expected this to happen.

Tyki went back to Kirilenko in a particularly good mode. He had just won a lot from his last poker game; Road was nowhere to be seen; his Noah side never surfaced; and his pals have promised him to meet up again someday.

Now, he was looking for a little boy that he was fond of so much.

-----

Eaze stared at the sky, his mouth muffled with a white mask. He toyed with the silver necklace that Tyki had given to him a long time ago.

It held several silver pins: each having a different name on one side. They were stranded together perfectly, each with the same motif and the same half-spherical shape.

Just as he was about to sleep, a shadow towered over his small body. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of a Portuguese man with comical glasses, ruffled hair, and miner's attires.

"Tyki, you came," he said happily, a smile behind his masker. The older of the two answered with a pat on the head and a smile.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't abandon my favourite pal, would I?"

The boy nodded and took Tyki's hand. "Teach me some poker tricks."

Silence.

Tyki looked at the boy and ruffled his hair. "You'll probably be as good as Cheating Boy A."

"I guess."

They held hands and went to a small pub nearby.

Tyki remembered the time when Eaze had two caretakers that used to accompany him on his escapades around Europe. They had died too early; too soon for the young boy to completely understand. Tyki promised them, that after they die, he would take care of the little kid as they had. And he did.

Ironically, the two men died because of an Akuma attack that Skin Bolic issued. Tyki had never liked that dead Noah anyway.

Eaze had never known the truth to their deaths, nor did he know about the Earl of Millennium. He simply accepted both of them to be 'missing'. And he knows that missing people cannot be resurrected.

-----

They came in massive numbers: small, yet numerous. Eaze was silent, but his eyes betrayed his calmness as they widened at the sight of slaughter.

Hundreds of Level Ones and Twos filled the sky with their gigantic assortment of claws, wings, and monstrous features.

"What are those, Tyki?" Eaze's hand searched for Tyki's, and they never let go of each other.

_Akuma…is it?_ His task was to destroy all humankind and create a force of Akuma. But his human part wanted to believe that he was never a Noah in the first place.

_I love humans…that's why I want to kill them._

_But I don't love Eaze…I care for him. That's different…right?_

"M-Master Noah! What are you doing-"

Tyki took the boy's hand and dashed away from the scene. He had wished that Eaze would never have to see something like this, but it was too late. The boy had learned what an Akuma looked like, sounded like, and felt like.

"Stay here and close your eyes and ears until I tell you to open them, alright?"

Eaze nodded and did what he was told to do. He crouched in between several large barrels, completely concealing his small form. All he could hear was some muffled shouts of terror and Tyki's comforting voice.

Meanwhile, the Portuguese had transformed into his original form: grey-skinned, crosses on his forehead: a complete Noah, the 'Pleasure of Noah'.

"Why are you killing us-"

"I just felt like it." Tyki smirked and passed through another row of Akuma, completely splitting them all in half. His powers allowed him to pass through anything without harming them, or if he wished to harm them, he would be able to.

The dark sky cleared and gave way to the night sky. Tyki sighed and stepped onto the hard ground beneath him.

_I don't think the Earl's going to be happy…_

-----

CRACK-

The only barricades that hid Eaze from the Akuma's sight were destroyed by a newly-formed Level One. It was a particularly small one, but it had the power to at least kill a human being.

"Tyki? Is it alright if I open my-"

STAB-

Tyki came too late. He saw the Akuma and destroyed it in one go. He saw Eaze, collapsing after the single stab inflicted on him. He saw himself, a Noah, who was helping a human being. Willing his mind, he transformed back to his human form and clutched the boy's hand.

_Who am I?_

The clock struck twelve-

His silver necklace was partially broken; his face was a bit pale.

Nevertheless, the boy woke up.

"You'll get me a new one, right?"

Tyki nodded and smiled the happiest, truest, and most honest smile he could ever show.

"Of course."


	14. The Earl Of Millennium

**XIII.**

_The Earl of Millennium_

* * *

"Oh, what a joyful day~"

As always, the fat man with his top hat played his favourite piano happily, ignoring the fact that the war between Innocence and Akumas was still raging on. He stopped playing and walked towards a small table.

On top of it, was a simple white notebook. The Earl himself didn't even know who owned it: the book was there all along, and no one even bothered to look at it.

Until now.

"I wonder what this is…" He took the book slowly and read its front. On its cover were these words:

_Friday the Thirteenth_

_Interesting…the same number as my precious family…_

He flipped open to the first page and saw a short introduction. It was just like any other book.

_The day may bring you misfortune, no matter how hard you try. It will consume your luck entirely, especially to those who have their names listed in this book._

Except for the fact that it held a list of names of thirteen existing people, including himself.

"How very interesting…"

He sat down on a comfortable chair and started reading.

**_England, Black Order Headquarters_**

_00.30 AM_

_Lavi the Bookman woke up with a startled gasp by Bookman. Says he's going out for a mission. Lavi obliged, just before Bookman took his hammer and hid it somewhere; locked his apprentice inside a large archives room; and forced him to read every single readable thing in that room._

_3.00 AM_

_Allen Walker woke up; Komurin # 76 smacked him on the head. He got up groggily and accepted Komui Lee's order to retrieve an Innocence in India. Departed shortly after eating and obtaining consecutive bad luck accidents at 4.00 AM._

_4.23 AM_

_Lavi spilt coffee on 'The Origins of the Black Order' book._

_5.00 AM_

_Komui annulled Reever Wenham's day-out. Johnny saved Lavi from a day in the archives room. Lavi asked Komui for help on removing the coffee stain, in exchange of Lavi testing out his potions._

_6.00 AM_

_Komui finished his tests. Lavi used the potion, only to realize that it was the wrong one._

_6.12 AM_

_Bookman came and gave Lavi a serious beating._

_7.20 AM_

_Lavi woke Aleister Crowley up and ran away from Bookman's clutches. Crowley went to his garden and greeted his plants. Kanda Yuu woke up and went to the cafeteria._

_7.32 AM_

_Kanda hated his soba. Jerry failed in cooking a decent meal for him and a few others, entering a state of temporary shock._

_12.12 PM_

_Jerry ran out of meat. A very devastated Lavi was born._

_13.04 PM_

_Reever and Komui went to the Science Department. Sudden click made all Komurins malfunction._

_14.02 PM_

_Lavi, Kanda, Miranda Lotto, and Crowley were summoned to the Science Department to fight the rampaging Komurins._

_14.27 PM_

_Lenalee Lee brought coffee to her brother and finds out that they were in trouble. She helped them destroy the crazy robots once and for all. Rumours about Lenalee and her boyfriend spread around._

_14.50 PM_

_Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and Crowley were unconscious. Lenalee had a macho operation and became macho. Komui and hundreds others devastated by the outcome._

_15.05 PM_

_Late lunch. Crowley finished his quickly and went back to his garden. Lavi and Kanda started fighting and ran out of the cafeteria. Miranda went to the sitting lounge to rest. Lenalee went to Komui's office._

_16.28 PM_

_Order's ghost started to place misfortune on Miranda every time she tried to help others. Obtained book from Lavi. Devastated by Kanda's intimidation._

_Lenalee asked her brother about love. Komui completely oblivious about it._

_16.40 PM_

_Lavi and Kanda destroyed all of Crowley's plants. Greenhouse completely obliterated. Crowley locked himself in his room out of sadness._

_Miranda talked to Lenalee and snapped. Ghost managed to conquer Miranda._

_Komui went to Jerry and heard the rumour._

**_Earl's Hideout_**

_16.45 PM_

_Road Kamelot killed a Level Two after finding out about her sweets. Chased five Level Fours to the Pacific Ocean with Lero._

**_India_**

_16.52 PM_

_Allen instructed night areas to NOT let a certain red-haired man by the name of Cross enter. Left India after retrieving Innocence._

**_England, Black Order Headquarters_**

_17.01 PM_

_Komui asked Kanda if he was Lenalee's boyfriend. Kanda almost killed Komui. Reever asked to fix greenhouse by Johnny Gill._

_17.10 PM_

_Lavi confronted by Komui; answered 'no' to the same question he gave Kanda. Lavi spread a new rumour that Lenalee has someone she likes. Komui ran around and confronted every single male in the Order about it._

_18.08 PM_

_Komui finished interrogation and went back to office. Lavi came in. Both worked together on a 'prank Kanda' plan._

**_Over the Pacific Ocean_**

_18.10 PM_

_Road destroyed five Level Fours and went back to her room without any sweets._

**_India_**

_18.30 PM_

_Cross failed to get a decent nightclub/pub/bar/etc. to accept him. Invited by an Indian woman to her house._

**_England, Black Order Headquarters_**

_18.38 PM_

_Jerry was informed that Miranda broke many of his plates. Lavi told Kanda that he was 'summoned' by Komui. Kanda left soba meal angrily and went to Komui's office. Lavi followed._

_19.01 PM_

_Kanda threatened Komui. Lavi smacked Kanda and made him unconscious. Komui gave Kanda a Femininity Potion._

_19.39 PM_

_Kanda woke up as a Japanese woman. Potion worked like a charm. Lavi escorted Kanda around the Order._

_20.25 PM_

_Reever fell in love with a woman, until he found out that the woman was Kanda._

**_India_**

_20.42 PM_

_Cross rejoined with the woman in her room. Found out that she was an Akuma. He destroyed dozens of Level Threes and a Level Four._

**_France_**

_20.56 PM_

_Allen washed up on a beach in France. Got up and went to nearest town._

_21.28 PM_

_Allen and Tyki played poker with some of Tyki's human friends. Allen lost._

_21.30 PM_

_Tyki exited the pub._

_21.37 PM_

_Allen ran away and made a debt._

**_England, Black Order Headquarters_**

_21.55 PM_

_Reever got a few more paperwork to be done from Komui._

**_France_**

_22.24 PM_

_Tyki met up with Eaze, a human boy. Played and taught him some poker tricks._

_23.28 PM_

_Akuma attacked the town where Tyki and Eaze were in. Tyki managed to destroy all of the Akuma. A stray one attacked Eaze and would've killed him, if it wasn't for his silver necklace and Tyki's help._

**_Earl's Hideout_**

_23.30 PM_

_Earl took this book and read it._

"Hmm? Is that me?"

_23.58 PM_

_Earl finished reading._

For once, the Earl was silent. "A book that records events that will happen…interesting…"

He skipped around happily, realizing one important thing.

"I didn't get any bad luck today~"

He continued reading the book's last passage. And he paused.

_23.59 PM_

_Earl read last passage and paused._

_This story only needed him to read the summary of Friday the Thirteenth._

**_END_**

And the Earl thought instantly.

_THAT WAS ALL I WAS USEFUL FOR!?_


	15. Epilogue

_Yes, on Friday the Thirteenth, your luck may become your downfall: your misfortune. But who knows: maybe someday that day won't be as unlucky as you thought it would be._

_Maybe someday, your life would be filled with light__._

"Allen, are you…okay?"

"Yes…THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!"

The ravenous boy ate like there was no tomorrow. He sat on the deck of a ship; the shakes and movement of it never seemed to perturb his stomach.

No one knew for sure how a child like him could eat as much as a ship's whole crew.

Good thing this was the ocean, right?

MUNCH-MUNCH-MUNCH-

_Maybe someday, your anger would subside._

"Stop…Kanda…don't kill us…"

"…Actually, I feel much better now."

The samurai didn't like to pranks. He despised them will all of his heart. But still, a few pranks made him smirk. NOT laugh; just smirk. And this time, he felt a bit amused that he, the great Kanda Yuu, could fall for such a stupid thing.

"…ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

_Maybe someday, you might be free._

"AAH! PANDA!"

BAM-

"Don't call me that, you Stupid Apprentice! Here's your hammer back! And don't you go and thank me for having this day off!"

It was one of those rare occasions that Bookman let his apprentice off from his Bookmanship.

"Alright, that's more like it!"

Even though he was a Bookman, Lavi loved his carefree life.

_Maybe someday, your beauty will shine as bright as the stars._

"Lenalee! You're beautiful again!"

"Oh, Brother…"

She'd always sigh whenever her obsessed brother talks about her. But she loved him, more than anything in the world.

Lenalee was beautiful, no matter how she looked at the outside.

_Maybe someday, your curiosity will be fulfilled._

"I knew that my darling Lenalee was still single!"

"We all know that…"

Komui was relieved that his sister was still alright. After all, he didn't think that he'd release Lenalee's boyfriend THAT easily…if she ever got one.

_Maybe someday, your dark clouds may disperse._

"We're sorry, Miranda!"

"It's alright…I am useless…"

"No. You've done many things for us…thank you, Miranda."

The woman shed joyful tears and nodded to the smiling people in front of her. They were all her friends: sticking with each other, through pain and happiness.

"…Thank you…"

_Maybe someday, your love may bloom._

"What a beautiful flower…Eliade…"

The man loved her with all his life…and now, she returned his love. But it was far too late, far too late…

But a man can always hope.

_Maybe someday, you'll find excitement in your life._

"Bring in the women!"

"Oh, General, you've drank so much!"

He was somewhere between passing out and being completely drunk. A few handfuls of girls crowded around him; obviously, he had some sort of charm that brought the women to his feet.

"What's life without some booze?"

_Maybe someday, you'll have a well-deserved rest__._

"Ahh…freedom at last…"

"Reever, can you-"

Before the man even asked, the scientist turned towards him and shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry…it's my day-off."

The best day of his life.

_Maybe someday, people will appreciate your hard work._

"ALLEN! WELCOME BACK!"

"Hello, Jerry, Can I get 20 mitarashi dangos to start with?"

"RIGHT AWAY!"

The ecstatic cook rushed around the kitchen, just to make the best mitarashi dangos he has ever created.

"Here you go!"

Allen munched all of them with a smile that could move even the coldest hearts. Well, maybe not Kanda's.

"You always cook the best food, Jerry!"

"Why, thank you!"

_Maybe someday, you can have everything you want._

"Yay! More candy!"

The little girl pranced around her room happily; a lollipop was stuck in her mouth.

"Do I have to do this thing…?"

"Tyki, stop complaining and do my homework! Pretty please with cherries on top?"

She begged with those puppy eyes and that little girl voice and that…Tyki just smacked his forehead and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do with you…"

"I agree…Lero…"

The umbrella even agreed on that.

_Maybe someday, you can forget your dark life._

"Hey, Eaze?"

Tyki tapped the sleeping boy's shoulder. Their eyes met, and the boy muttered a sleepy response.

"Hmm?"

"You know that I'll always be watching over you, right?"

He didn't love him; he cared for him. If he loved him, then he'd be dead by now. But the bonds that they shared were much deeper than that.

"Hmm."

_And maybe someday, we could all get together in one huge party._

"When this war is over, what should we do~"

With a single finger, the Earl pressed a note on his piano.

The words and tune followed soon after.

**We'll have drinks and cakes, with the occasional alcohol for the older ones.**

**We'll play some music that'll surely get everyone dancing.**

**We'll hug each other and smile at each other when we're done.**

**We'll bicker on a small subject, like who gets the last piece of chocolate cake.**

**We'll sleep under the stars, holding hands and telling stories about life.**

_**And we'll embrace the new dawn of tomorrow.**_

_**For the present is just that:**_

_**A present.**_

* * *

That took me long enough. Because not all the characters that I chose take bad luck as bad luck. Please bear with me if the storyline's not good. Some are funny, and some are a bit sad. Lots of random stuff going on here…

So, did you all enjoy the story? I know that you want Valentine, but I've been craving to do this for quite awhile (well, since the Friday the 13th anyway).

Review if you want to.

A few side notes:

Soba: Japanese noodles made out of buckwheat flour. Kanda's favourite.

Tempura: Fried shrimps, Japanese-style.

Mitarashi dango: Japanese dumpling made from rice flour. Three or four of them are often served on a skewer. Mitarashis are covered with syrup made from shouyu (soy sauce), sugar, and starch.

Ramen: A kind of Japanese noodles served with broth.

Baka Usagi: Stupid Rabbit. Lavi's nickname from Kanda.

(Baka) Moyashi: (Stupid) Bean Sprout. Allen's nickname from Kanda.

Panda (jiji): Panda (gramps). Bookman's nickname from Lavi.

Mugen: Kanda's sword.

Ouzuchi Kozuchi: Big Hammer Small Hammer. Lavi's Equipment-Type Innocence.

Kaichuu: Ichigen: First Illusion: Hell's Insects. Kanda's first Mugen skill.

Ban: Seal/stamp.

Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin: Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash. Lavi's fire seal skill.

Judgement: Cross' Equipment-Type Innocence. In the form of a gun.

Itadakimasu: Let's eat.

-chan: A Japanese honorific for girls.


End file.
